deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolf (Aliens vs. Predator)
Wolf '''is an elite/veteran Yautja who hails from Yautja Prime. He is a pretty experienced Predator who has got many trophies, and even mask collections. He arrived on Earth in order to contain the Xenomorph outbreak in Gunnison, Colorado which happened due to the appearance of a new Xenomorph species that spawned from another Predator's (Scar's) body, the "Predalien". He responded to a distress signal from a Yautja ship that later crashed in a forest, and arrived on Earth. He discovered the dead crew of the ship, and the escaped Xenomorphs that once were on the ship. He gears up and goes to contain the Colorado Xenomorph outbreak. Finally, in the end, Wolf finds the Predalien and engages combat with the beast, which later ends up with them both mortally wounded. After that, Wolf and the Predalien, as well as the other Xenomorphs died, due to a nuclear bomb being dropped in Gunnison in order to clear the Xenomorph infestation. Battle vs. War Machine (MCU) (by Monkey Doctor 33) TBW Expert's Opinion An extremely close battle, yes, but James Rhodes triumphs over the Predator in the end. Stealth and experience side with Wolf, but it all goes down to direct combat when War Machine's sensors get a hold of his position. With armor covering his whole body and weaponries suitable for many different situations, War Machine is much more versatile than Wolf and his flight gives him a huge advantage over the Predator. One can argue that the Predator's self-destruct device could annihilate Rhodey, but his intense flight speed gets him out of the device's range. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Batman (Terry McGinnis) (by Redkite) '''THE HUNTED A thick and heavy thunder storm supported by rain unleashed on 2018 Gotham, but was no deterence for the workers at Gotham's dockyard, the square pen by the sea was devided into several sections. To the north-east, hangar like buildings and a control tower absent of life on a stormy night looked toward the south where a great collection of containers, varying in size, at the minimum of the average container, filled the dock in the south from east to west, the north west was where the last mass of human life were active for the night and tired workers walked to their vehicles to take them home in the north west car park. The odd figure in this crowd was a janitor who moved in the opposite direction of a great flow of nackered workers, united by their orange hardhat's. The janitor walked quietly and calmy through the rain to the control tower, the last, tallest and slimest grey building at the end of the row of storage buildings, the control towr looked out to the sea and water route that lead some way into Gotham, the janitor walked up large black metal stairs up the entrance half way on the buildings. He locked the door entrance to the tower, but as he finished he suddenly heard a bang of movement from behind him, he turned around to see a metal container among the many facing the northern buildings, the lone container made another load bang of life. Fearing this to be a trapped worker, the janitor rushed down the metal stairs quickly, thumbling with his keys to find to open the container lock, as he finished rushing down the stairs he walked quickly straight toward the container but as he came in range, an enormous explosion suddenly drove the front of the container out and covering the area in smoke, the force of the explosion knocked the janitor onto his back. In fear and confusion, he stumbled on his back to get up, but his movement fell still to the presence of another, throught the dark and thick smoke and heavy rain, a figure, shrouded in the nights essense broke the smoke and stood infront of the janitor. Invisible to the normal eye yet revealed in smoke and rain, a spit of ligthing crackled and shon light on the encounter between the janitor and this thing. The shrouded thing's body was revealed as an invisible cloak that covered it and retained to it's back, a large humainoid build alien was revealed. Fear sucked the noise and motive to shout from the janitor and he simply mumbled "Oh my god.." before the night's silence was broken was by the sound of two blades being released from the alien's wrist device, shocked and speachless with fear, he janitor stumbled on his back as the alien walked toward him, another crack of lightning ended the night. THE NEXT DAY The almost identical and never lasting building rooftops of 2018 Gotham city took my no toll on Terry McGinnis as he glided in his Batsuit through the twists and turns of Gotham buildings. The great drop that lead into a dark pit of city streets were the mere man walked was tamed by Terry whom flew in the skies where’s the rooftops could breathe air. The spoiled orange sky disgusted by black stains of smoke was the toll Gotham’s sky took as it served as a sky to look down on a modern day city. A modern and metalic buildings, varying in size and amounts of glass needed stood, some taller than others with significance, others short, fat and bulky where simple paper work was done by your every day office workers. Terry felt the need for a break from his gliding and patrolling and landed gently on a high up building, looking down with some significance on the other building tops, the still air not at all hindered by wind was the first feeling Terry sensed when his feet were no longer weightless, he landed gently then strolled briefly to the edge of the building and looked down on city. As Terry reached the edge of the building to look down on Gotham, Bruce Wayne's voice entered Terry's ears from the Batsuit's cowl's microphone, "There's been a murder at Gotham Dockyard, a janitor was killed in a violent assault .", Bruce stated, "That's a job for GCPD isn't it?", Terry asked, "No. This morning when police arrived, a news reporter nearby tapped into police radio chatter, he recorded the chatter and put it in an article online saying that this was no ordinary attacker and he believes it to be the Batman, but after that incident with Mad Stan and Spellbinder, I know you wouldn't kill someone, I looked at the recordings and saved them because I knew that this would go viral and I'd need to hack it and take it down so the Batman dosen't get a bad name, however, in the comments on the article there was an explosion on the theory that it was alien. 7 minutes later, the article was deleted by an anoumanous user, I tracked the I.P address of the user and it was the goverment secret service, in addition to this, the reporter didn't check into work this morning to retrieve his camera.", Bruce replied, "You know that how?", Terry asked, "I bugged their website. Back to the point, he hasn't been into work and with the secret service removing this article it all seems so suspicious but it isn't a place for the Batman, that was until I listened to some of the radio chatter myself. The police speak of energy wounds from no type of weapon they have ever seen and stabbings with blades so sharp and precise, it's brutal. The icing on the cake was the fact the Janitors... remains were found tied up hanging upside down in the hangar but there's alot more chatter missing since my download of the chatter was cut off when the article was removed. Whatever killed him.. I'm pretty sure it's not human, and it will attack again. You need to find that reporter and get the whole chatter off him, presuming he still has it.", Bruce ordered, "How do I find him?", Terry asked, "Jim Petty, Uptown Gotham City in the North Point borough, room D29, the huge windowed one facing the river at the very top, Bruce out.", with that, Bruce's voice turned silent and Terry looked to Uptown Gotham City before launching into the air with a gush of smoke. As Terry glided toward the tallest building in Uptown Gotham, the sun set behind him and darkness drained in ahead of him. Terry glided toward the roof of the apartment and folded in his wings and landed on roof top of the apartment. He walked to the top door on the roof and placed a unlocking device on the coded handle which clicked a green light of clearence quickly to unlock the door. Terry opened the door and quietly walked down the stairs and around a dark and shadowy corrider, the only door on the right of the corrider was D29, but this was also indicated by the glinting writing on metal on the door top that read 'D29'. Terry opened the door gently and he lead in, the apartment was dark as expected, since the reporter was likely sleeping. Terry entered and shut the door quietly and walked into the room. Ahead of him was a great lounge with an enormous glass window covering the whole of the wall ahead of him and granting the owner veiw of the docks and river. Terry walked into the room and on the right were two closed door, Terry opened the first gently, and ahead lay a lonely and empty bed. Terry turned around to a pistol placed almost against his forehead. "Hold it right there.", the shadowy figure ordered, "You're the Batman right? We heard things about you.", he added. "What are you doing here?", he asked. "I'm looking for a friend, put that gun away.", Terry replied, "Well your looking in the wrong place Batman, get out of here.", he order. Terry quickly knocked the gun out of the man's right hand and grabbed his arm, Terry then moved around and bent the man's arm into a pressure point position and pushed the man forward agains the glass window, the man groaned with pain. "Grr.. get off of me!", he shouted, "Not until you tell me where Jim Petty is.", Terry replied, "I'm not trying to cause' trouble, I'm trying to help.", Terry added, "Well your not!", the man replied quickly broke out of Terry's pressure lock and span around, the man swung at Terry but Terry ducked and hit the man clean in his jaw, knocking him out, the man fell onto his side unconcious, "That's one less trouble.", Terry stated. He turned around walked into the second room to see a man tied up on a chair in the middle of the room, Terry walked over and untied the man but he did not move, Terry walked around to face the man who was sleeping, Terry looked down at him, "Wake up.", he stated and slapped him around the face. The man woke up and was instantly startled to see Batman's face. "Hey.. your the Batman? You murdered that janitor at the docks!?", he shouted, "Will you keep it down. And no, I didn't murder him but your Jim Petty right?", Terry asked, "Yeah.", Jim replied, "I need you to show me the whole police chatter and I'll explain something to you.", Terry replied boldly. LATER Terry and Jim are sitting in the longue listening to the last of the chatter on Jim's laptop. "This is where it gets weird. The police talk of a camera recording audio of the alien talking after it kills the janitor.", says Jim, he presses the play button on his laptop and the laptop has a quite delay then a load alien roar is heard. Somewhere, in the darkness and foulness of Gotham docks, where shadows are even intimidated by it's presence, something hears a distant roar and this gains it's attention. "That's it.", Jim adds and looks to Terry, "Hmm..", Terry sat and thought, "The only person capable of something like this would of been you Batman but if it's not then we have a bigger problem.", "We need to go to the docks.", Terry states, interupting the end of Jim's sentence, "Seriously? The police have that place on lock down, even from you!", Jim replies, "That's the only way were going to" - suddenly the glass shatters and a dark figured comes through in a fury, Terry looks up quickly and the dark figures retains a whip to it's hip holster, the figure walks forward to be Wolf, Terry stands up, clutches his fists and raises them, ready for a fight, Wolf leans forward and roars a loud and menacing roar but this has no effect on Terry, for a fight is about to begin, "Get out of here, we just found the Alien.", Terry orders Jim. Wolf launches the whip at Terry in a crackle but Terry launches himself up in a jump, just dodging the whip, Wolf drags the weird alien whip upward and it slatches Terry's leg as he drops back down. Terry lands back on his legs and quickly deploys a batarang which he throws at Wolf, Wolf flings the whip at the batarang but misses and the batarang hits the Predator's hand, forcing Wolf to drop the whip. Wolf looks up from dropped whip to see Terry's right fist hit him in face, the Predator takes this punches quickly jabs Terry in the stomach then in the jaw, knocking Terry back, Wolf storms forward but Terry quickly rushes below him and punches Wolf several times in the stomach, barley hindered by these, Wolf put's his hands together and flings them down in a hammer like move, striking Terry in the back and knocking the un-prepared Batman to the floor. Terry quickly recovers from this strike and tackles Wolf, push and driving him back towards the broken window, however Wolf sees this danger coming and picks up Terry and throws him onto a coffee table, creating a loud crash. In the fury and fighting between Wolf and Batman, Jim phones GCPD to tell them Batman is being attacked. As the fight continues, Predator swings at Terry but Terry ducks and punches Wolf several times in the stomach again before upper-cutting him, stumbling Wolf back, Terry then grabs Wolf's shoulder and punches Wolf in the face but Wolf tackles Terry before he can swing again, as Wolf tackles Terry and throws him onto his back. The shaken Batman stands up to see Wolf charge at him, Terry leaps over Wolf quickly but Wolf stops his charge and spins around, striking Terry in the face with the back of his fist and stumbling Terry, Wolf then begins to punch Batman constantly in the face with either fist, the shaken Batman stumbles and falls onto his front, and crouches nackered for a moment. Terry get's his breathe back and turns around to see Wolf waiting for Terry but before the fight can continue three police cars suddenly hover outside of the window and flash powerful lights in on the fight, drawing both warriors attention to them, fustrated by the interuption and bright lights, Wolf deploys his Plasma Caster and fires at one of the police of the police cars, hitting it directly in the cockpit, the police car fly backward as fire now seeps from the damage and an explosion is heard as the car crashes in the streets below, the other police cars deploy weapons and fire on the Predator whom begins a shootout with the cars, as this happens, the nackered Terry looks around to see Jim waving his arms to Batman from the apartment door, Batman stumbles to the door and out of the apartment, as the door shuts, inside a muffled shootout can be heard. Wolf grows tired of the shootout and fires again, taking down another police car before grabbing his whip and flinging it into the wall above the broken glass and launching himself out onto another roof and into the shadows, ending the fight for now. LATER AT THE BATCAVE Terry and Bruce Wayne look over the battle through the camera in the Batsuit's cowl. Bruce sighs then looks at Terry, "I've met a foe like this before. A long time ago.", Bruce stated, "Did you beat him?", Terry asked, "No. And I had the help of Superman, a luxury you haven't got and it looks like this guy is a whole new level.", Bruce replied, "But.. your a whole new kind of Batman.", Bruce added, Terry smiled, "These kind of aliens follow a code of honnor when fighting. You'll have to take him head on, go into the docks and he will meet you.", Bruce said, "Your fight with him was fists only, and that was your downfall, that thing has been fist fighting a hell of alot longer than you will ever, but use your other weapons, it's nothing he'll of ever seen before, as for you, I can give you some preperation on his basic weapons. He has a laser weapon on his shoulder, it's very powerful when a direct hit but it's pretty unrelyable on splash damage unless it hits a target. He has a blade linked into his wrist machine, that will penertrate the Batsuit with ease so be careful and you've seen him use that whip, that thing is fast and lethal but you can dodge it, my advice is too keep on the move, it's tiring but he'll tire out before you do, and use your acrobatic skills to your advantage, that's the best advice I can give, it's better off you deal with this thing that it take 200 odd GCPD SWAT officers to even get a scratch on it.", Bruce stated, Terry nodded in reply nobaley, Terry felt briefed and ready. He ran out of the Batcave, Bruce watched Terry as he did this then turned to the Batcomputer, as Terry left Wayne manor, a message entered Terry's ears through the Batsuit's cowl, "Oh and good luck.", Bruce said. Bruce glided straight the docks, the dark and misty Gotham streets below him and the tall definitive buildings were of no intrest, a determination to protect Gotham was all that ran through Terry. As Terry came near to the docks, he noticed a car parked in the car park of the docks and outside it Jim Petty stood. Terry glided downward and landed perfectly infront of Jim. "What are you doing here?", Batman asked, "I was going to try and see this thing for myself, get a front page!", Jim replied, "You don't have a clue how dangerous that thing is! I'm going in to stop it and your leaving now.", Batman ordered, "Okay, okay.", Jim replied helplessly, Batman walked into the main docks, ready, Jim however, did not get in his car and leave but instead, loosely followed Batman in, deciding to get do a promotional page for Batman. Terry walked past the first main docking storage facility, a great sea of metal containers to his right, more storage hangars and eventually the main control area and the river eventually to his front, suddenly Terry noticed a dark figure standing on one of the craiters to his right, the figure, covered by the nights darkness as it was last night, was Wolf. Wolf hopped down and walked infront of Terry, several metre difference between the two, both were ready for combat. Jim watched carefully, croutching by a container far back behind Terry. "I don't know if you can understand me, but you need to leave Gotham, I can't let you kill anymore people.", Terry stated, Wolf payed no attention and roared threatingly, "Fine.", Terry replied. The fight began. Terry ran at Wolf and deployed a batarang and threw it at Wolf, the Wolf drew his whip and cast it in a crackle at the Batarang, the whip hit the batarang mid-flight but an enormous explosion engulfed the space between Wolf and Batman as the batarag was explosive. Wolf drew back his whip from a fury of instant smoke, awaiting his foe, Terry emerged from the smoke to Wolf's left unexpectedly, Wolf again used his whip as Terry grew near as he ran at Wolf but Terry dropped onto his knee's and slid along the ground, the whip extended and crackled above Terry and he quickly deployed his buzz saw and cut the whip away at it's link with the handle as he slid past the amazed Wolf. Terry's slid end and he stood up to Wolf's right, seeing his buzz saw, Wolf deployed his wrist blade. Wolf slashed at Terry whom raised his buzz saw in defence, the buzz saw blocked the slash but stopped the saw from spinning and broke the small machine in centre of the saw that made it spin, realising this, Terry leapt that and deployed an electric batarang and threw it at Wolf, the batarang landed in Wolf's arm and give a quick electric burst to Wolf shocking and distracting the Predator. Terry deployed a Batarang to use a melee weapon and ran at Wolf. Recovering from the shock, Wolf raised his wrist blade to block Terry's slash, then blocked Terry's next slash then his third slash, as the two fought, Wolf moved backward , Terry slashed again for a fourth time and Wolf blocked this one then lunged at Terry whom leapt over Wolf in responce, mid-flight Terry cast his batarang at Wolf's head but it only caught one of Wolf's hairs as Wolf lunged forward, enfuriated by this mockery to have his hair cut off, roared and span around, Wolf seathed his wrist blades and deployed his plasma caster which he fired quickly at Terry but again Terry leapt up and onto a container to side, Wolf turned and fired his plasma caster at the container which explodes in a rush of smoke. Wolf stepped back, awaitng Terry to emerge but Terry was no where to be seen. Suddenly a bat disc came out of no where and cut straight through the wiring and metal raise that held the plasma caster on Wolf's shoulder, shocked by this, Wolf disappeared into his cloaking device and stepped backward into the luming darkness of the entrance to the second storange facility. Terry whom was also in a cloaking device, snuck towar Wolf far from his right, Wolf enabled his EM vision mode and looked around carefully, he noticed a raise in temprature too his right and quickly flung a Shuriken, seeing this coming straight toward him, Terry dodged the flying blade and moved back into his original positon but did not antisipate the Shuriken to come back, as the flying blade came back, it chipped the very edge of Terry's jaw, cutting the suit and exposing Terry to Wolf, Wolf roared and grabbed the Shuriken as it returned, Terry realised that he could no longer use his cloaking device and turned it off, as did Wolf whom emerged from the darkness. Wolf deployed his combi-stick which expanded to show two lethal blades, Terry expanded his claws and forearm spikes then ran at Wolf. Wolf swung at Terry with the stick but did not antisipate Terry to suddenly return to cloaking mode, Terry's scratch barley noticable in sudden change, Terry grabbed Wolf's stick and punched Wolf in the face and leapt back, bringing the combi-stick with him and into his hands before uncloaking himself again, Terry held the stick but then threw it too the floor behind him, the mistreatment of his stick enfuriated Wolf and he deployed his wrist blades. Ready for a second melee fight, Terry awaited Wolf's move but did not antisipate Wolf to raise and fire the two blades from his wrist mechanism, Terry, taken by suprise, leapt up but was too slow and one of the blades landed in Terry's foot, he screamed in pain and fell back down to the floor and grabbed his foot in pain, Wolf walked toward Terry and looked down on him, ready to end the battle but then he noticed that the second blade had hit another target, Jim lay by a container, the blade has gone through his stomach and blood ran heavily from stomach, he groaned in pain, Wolf walked toward Jim and Terry turned around in shock. Terry had failed, he had failed to protect Gotham and now it was paying the price with another life, this enfuriated Terry whom mustered all his courage and strength and pulled the blade out of his foot, adreneline numbed the pain of his wound and Terry stood up, ahead, Wolf walked toward the dying Jim and Terry was angry. He leapt at Wolf's behind and deployed two batarang which he used as melee weapons, he slashed several times at Wolf's back then moved around and behind Wolf whom moved around at the same time and again Terry slashed Wolf's back, Terry then dug his batarangs into Wolf's back and punched Wolf's directly in the spine before picking up Wolf and throwing him against a container. Terry looked too Wolf and deployed a batarang, ready to finish the kill but then another dying groan from Jim wiped his mind and Terry dropped the batarang and walked over and knelt by the wounded Jim. "..Batman.. I'm sorry..", Jim mumbled, Terry looked down fustrated and disappointed, "Batman..", Jim said again, Terry looked up, "You.. are not too blame.. you have faced a.. demon.. no one else in Gotham could of.. you.. truley are.. Gotham's protect-", Jim let out a last sigh and a rush of wind passed Terry as he did, Jim shut his eyes, his head turned away, and his skin turned pale. Terry felt recognition and stood up, he turned around to see Wolf kneeling ahead of him where Terry had throw him, Wolf looked up and as he stood up, patted his right thy where he kept his shuriken, for it was not there and the rush of wind that passed was the shuriken, and it was coming around again, Terry ducked and shuriken came spinning just past his head, barley missing him, the shuriken passed Terry and as he looked up, Wolf realised what Terry had dodged and that was Wolf's last thought as shuriken passed through Wolf's neck, decapitating him instantly. The headless body of Wolf fell backward with the head which landed nearby to the body, a green blood seeped from the body that was once Wolf's and Terry stood looking downward on it. Terry then went a picked up the combi-stick, realising it to a important thing to Wolf since he had overacted when Terry threw it to the floor, Terry placed the stick by Wolf and then his feet ignored in a fury of fire and smoke, and the dark knight of Gotham left the docks, for he had become the hunter, and not the hunted. WINNER: Batman (Terry McGinnis) Expert's Opinion Terry won this barley. It was a close match up, but the reliability of the Batsuit when it came too movement and acrobatics made the significant difference, and was main edge that gave Terry the win. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Alien Warriors Category:Alien Fighters Category:Movie Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Tribal Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Giants Category:Covert Warriors Category:Guerilla Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Anti-Villain Warriors